Emergency Herbs
by Ralobat
Summary: Taken has run out of herbs and has not got enough time to get some more. He decides to take some from the guild herb garden to use instead, but has no idea of the chaos that he will cause. Funny story thought of while rather hyper.
1. Pumpkin Soup

_This is my first fanfiction, so please comment and rate, and if you don't like it, tell me, I am looking for constructive criticism and good comments alike, although obviously if its bad I'll only get bad comments, and visa versa. The characters are not hugely in character, even though I've tried to keep them as normal as possible, (although Taken is the exception (you'll see why)). I hope you like it, and I'm sorry about the length but I wanted to get it up here so I decided to put it up as a short chapter, and then make the others longer (hopefully). Please comment!_

Pumpkin Soup

Taken ran down to the herb garden to get some emergency herbs. He had no idea what any of them did, but oh well, the guild didn't grow poisonous ones. Probably.

He picked a few leaves off various plants, going for the ones that grew near the edges so that he didn't accidentally damage any. He didn't want some poor novice getting blamed, not unless it was Reign, he'd probably done this before anyway.

He hid them in his bag and raced towards the High lord's residence. He ran into the kitchen and hurriedly started cooking. But he'd better try the herbs before he used the in the food…

.

**later...**

.**  
**

Sonea walked with her head down into the High Lord's residence. He was sitting in the entrance hall waiting for her as usual.

"High Lord" She muttered, bowing. He nodded in acknowledgement. Together, they made their way up to the dining room, and took their usual seats across from each other.

"So how was your day?" Akkarin asked as Taken came in with bowels of soup.

"Well…" She started to reply, but was distracted by Taken serving the soup. He was not a soup ladle, but instead was pouring it out of what seamed to be a hollowed out pumpkin. As a result of this, the soup was going down Akkarin's nice, clean, black robes. Except they weren't really black anymore, more luminous yellow. Sonea covered her mouth and tried unsuccessfully not to giggle at Akkarin's surprised expression. So preoccupied was she, that she didn't notice Taken coming towards her.

She looked up just in time to see the soup being poured over her head. She screamed.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Akkarin thundered.

"Well," Taken began "I thought that pumpkin soup should be served in a pumpkin, but I didn't have time to make a soup spoon out of pumpkin so I was just pouring it from here." He lifted up the pumpkin and put it on the table smiling hugely.

"Why is it yellow?!" Akkarin demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure... maybe it was the leprechauns." Taken decided. "Yes, it was probably them."

"leprechauns?" Akkarin asked, looking at Taken as if questioning his sanity, which was probably about right at this moment in time.

"I love leprechauns." Sonea said suddenly. Some of the weird yellow soup had dripped in her mouth when she screamed, and now she felt very weird. Very happy, but not quite in control of herself. Not that she minded, she was SO happy!

"I'll show you!" Taken offered, and they both made their way to the kitchens.

_What do you think? I hope you like it! I will start working on the next chapter and post it a.s.a.p. My friend Rags2Riches is also working on a slightly hyper Black Magician story, so look out for that! Also if you are a Pellinor fan, then take a look at her pellinor fan fic, which I can't read as I haven't got that far in the series yet, but I'm sure it's good judging from her other stories! Please don't forget to comment!_

_ ~ Ral_


	2. Irish Gold

_OMG!! Me and my mates were laughing soooo hard! I love Leprechauns! Please review, as I love getting them, and I will try to reply to any and all comments that go on here. I will put the next one on soon, as I've already written it, but I want to wait a bit first, don't ask me why! Thank you all!_

Akkarin followed discretely behind them, trying to work out why on earth there would be leprechauns in the kitchens making soup bright yellow, and why Taken was acting so downright weird. He seamed to have somehow infected Sonea with his weirdness, because as they were walking to see the "leprechauns" they chatted merrily about why chickens lay eggs instead of laying those little surprise capsules you get in machines for a pound.

"I would be better for everyone," Sonea claimed. "The chickens wouldn't have to worry about breaking their eggs, they would have free toys to play with and we can have some too!"

"But what about eggs?" Taken replied. "Do you not like dipping toast soldiers into a boiled egg? or a big breakfast with fried eggs, bacon, and sausages?"

"Well," said Sonea thinking. "We could always use duck eggs, or ostrich eggs, or maybe even parrot eggs. Think about it. Ducks are cute, people feed them bread for free, and they could borrow the chicken's toys!"

"I suppose that does make sense." Taken summarized. "But would the chickens share?"

They rounded the corner into the kitchens, and Sonea nearly screamed, Taken covering her mouth to shut her up. Akkarin ran forwards, completely forgetting that he was supposed to not let them see him in case he got infected, and skidded to a halt by the door. Sonea and Taken were both watching, enraptured, while Akkarin stared blankly. There was nothing in the kitchen. Apart from the usual pots, pans and worktops that were normally in there, there was absolutely nothing.

* * *

Taken looked anxiously at Sonea as she stepped into the kitchen, where several fierce looking leprechauns dressed in green from head to toe, were pacing round in circles. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful." He said, gravely, and she nodded, edging slowly into the room. Akkarin was standing behind him, looking all around, as if he could not see the strange ginger Irish people. Sonea moved towards a little man, instinctively going lower to get more to the little guy's height.

"Hello?" she said cautiously, as Taken held his breath with anxiety. The leprechaun turned and skipped over to her, his face changing completely.

"Top of the morning to ya!" He said with a thick Irish accent. "What can I do for you?"

"We were just wondering why you were here," Sonea replied. Taken grinned, they hadn't eaten her alive! Maybe if they could befriend them hey could even get some gold coins from the end of he rainbow!

"It's nice here," the little man replied. "This weather behaves normally. It doesn't rain in summer then be nice and warm in winter, you get proper snow, and proper heat. Also you have nice soft mattresses."

Taken was still consumed by the thought of gold, and started to rub his hands together. "Gold," he muttered, his eyes distant. He could see it now, gold beds, gold chairs, gold plates, gold spoons! Especially gold spoons… He could drown the Ichani in molten gold! He would never be a slave again!

* * *

Akkarin could take no more of it. Sonea was crouching down, talking to air about "why you were here" and Taken had a really malicious greedy look in his eyes. He almost ran to his bedroom and shut the door. He locked it with magic and relaxed. He changed into his night clothes, throwing the stinking soup covered robes in the basket in the corner, and got into bed, hoping that it was all a bad dream, and that he would wake up to find that Sonea did not talk to air after all.

Rags2riches has put on a new BMT story, so please go have a look!


	3. Rabid Leprechauns

_Yo again! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rags2riches for giving me the idea of the chandeliers, and Brillllllllllllllllllllllz for commenting! You should all follow her example! Lol, only kidding, but I do enjoy comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, so please read on! (I just noticed the huge amounts of explination marks in this A.N...)_

Akkarin woke up, bleary eyed, wondering why his room smelt of pumpkin soup. Then he remembered the events of the day before, and shuddered. He got up, put on some fresh robes, and went out of his room, only to find Sonea and Taken hanging from the chandeliers.

"What are you doing this time?" He said, giving up hope of getting a sensible answer.

"Hiding, SHUSH!" Sonea replied franticly, nearly falling off.

"Why?" Akkarin asked, leaning back against the wall to await their response.

"Taken decided it would be a good idea to offend the leprechauns by asking for gold…"

"I asked nicely!" Taken objected.

"… and so they went slightly rabid and are now trying to kill us." She finished simply, ignoring the interruption.

"Right, so my house is now full of rabid leprechauns?" he asked scathingly.

"Yes" Taken replied, looking as if he meant it.

"Ok!" Akkarin countered, and started walking towards the kitchens, he would quite like breakfast no matter how many pieces of thin air wished to kill him.

"NO!" They cried jumping down on top of him.

"What on earth are you doing you two?" Akkarin cried, trying to fend them off.

"Saving you from the leprechauns! They're guarding the kitchen with tiny guns!" Sonea screeched in his ear. Akkarin blasted them away with a powerful surge of magic. They both flew across the room, with Sonea landing in the bookcase which fell on top of her, and Taken flying out the window.

Akkarin fled towards the kitchen. If they wished to believe that there were leprechauns guarding the kitchen, they could. That also meant that they wouldn't come near him! He burst through the door, noting that there were in no way, shape or form any tiny men guarding the kitchen. He turned around and locked the door, before collapsing against it with relief. He turned around to sit down, and groaned.

"Hello" Sonea grinned. "Can you help me escape the leprechauns?"

"I can't see them, but if it makes you go away then sure." He said, without humour.

"Wow, a unicorn that can speak!" Sonea gasped.

"Noooo…." Akkarin groaned, falling forward into a crawling position.

"Go horsy!" Sonea cried, jumping on top of him, and summoning a bridle. She put the bit in his mouth before he could object as he would like to. She grabbed a spatula from the worktop, and proceeded to hit him rather hard.

"OW!" Akkarin cried, and tried to get up.

"Whoa horsy!" Sonea called, and hit him again. Akkarin pushed out a shield, throwing Sonea off, and ran for the door. Sonea was sitting on the floor looking stunned, and Akkarin bolted away, in fear for his life.

"Don't you want to help me horsy?" She said dejectedly, staring at the floor.

* * *

Taken crept into the kitchens, wielding his pumpkin. He smiled, no one was there, and all the servants were on their lunch break. Taken went over to the big container full of mashed potato, which was ready for dinner. All the magicians and novices would be eating here tonight, and they would all be eating mash! Taken emptied the contents of the pumpkin into the mash, and stirred the soup in.

Just for good measure, he decided to get another pumpkin full of soup and put it in the bread dough mixture. Well, he couldn't let anyone miss out could he?

_Lol! I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to comment, and also have a look at Rags2riches's story - The Spy from Imardin. Thank you all for reading!_


	4. Lorlen's surprise

_I actually finished this a while ago, but I didn't put it on here because it was stuck on the school computer, curse website blocking systems! Anyway, its on here now, so please read it, and hopefully enjoy it! Also, if you review, then you will make me a happy bunny, and therefore write faster, Yay! Thank you reading!_

Akkarin had escaped from Sonea for the time being. He decided to walk to Lorlen's office, and see if he had any food, as he still hadn't had anything to eat, and everyone stared at him in the food hall. He walked along the familiar path, and thought about Lorlen. He thought he was a monster, a killer even. He wished that he could tell him, but for his safety and the safety of the guild, he could not.

He approached the door of Lorlen's office, and knocked three times.

"Come in," A tired Lorlen called. Akkarin opened the door to see Lorlen all but slumped over his desk.

"You look like you've been up all night my friend," He smiled. Lorlen grimaced.

"You have no idea." He groaned, slumping fully on the desk. Actually, Akkarin had a very good idea, as the last few nights he had been missing out on lots of sleep, kept awake by Lorlen's frantic worrying.

"Do you have any food?" Akkarin asked, "I haven't had a thing to eat since yesterday lunchtime, as Taken and Sonea have gone slightly crazy. They think my house has been taken over by rabid leprechauns that want to kill them."

"Huh?" Lorlen looked as if he thought he was still dreaming. Then he appeared to rouse himself. "How do you know that Sonea's gone mad? I've heard no screaming!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that no sane person would hang from my chandeliers hiding from leprechauns with tiny guns!" Akkarin said, giving Lorlen an odd look.

"Did you do something to her?" Lorlen accused.

"NO!" Akkarin cried throwing his arms in the air. "Taken poured soup over her, but apart from that I have no idea what happened!"

"Well we must get them help!" Lorlen said, getting up. He swayed slightly. Akkarin lunged forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

"First I think that you should rest!"

Lorlen was looking up at Akkarin in fear, what could he be doing to him? But he could hold off sleep no longer, and his eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

Lorlen became aware of a thing on his arm. Worrying that Akkarin was trying to drain his powers, Lorlen shook himself, making the thing that was on his arm move. He sat up, and looked into the eyes of Lady Vinara.

"Sorry," He said, falling back onto the pillow with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"Don't worry," She replied smiling, "How many nights have you gone without sleep? You had nearly no magic left because you'd been healing yourself so much." She looked at him sternly.

"Thank you," Lorlen whispered, and closed his eyes again. He began to think about what Akkarin had told him. Leprechauns with tiny guns? You don't get leprechauns outside of Ireland, a small area of Elaine. Anyway, what were guns? He could understand tiny, some of the Irish Elaines were very small, but guns? Were they some sort of weird tablet? A drug perhaps, that made the user mad and incapable of attack!

* * *

Akkarin looked at Lorlen sympathetically. Lorlen must be very confused, and he was far to tired to properly process anything. He sighed.

"Akkarin?" Lorlen asked looking over sleepily. He had been unconscious for over three hours.

"Yes?" Akkarin replied going over to him.

"What are we going to do about Sonea and her rabid leprechauns?" Lorlen asked, Akkarin thought for a few moments.

"I'm not sure, but if we can get her to calm down that would be good." Lorlen looked as if he thought that was obvious, and tried to get up. Lady Vinara immediately ran over and pushed him back down.

"You need to rest." She demanded, and retreated back to the corner of the room.

_Random... If you like it then review, and if you don't like it... Then still review! Lol, please check out Rags's story, (I can't be bothered to write the whole name, Sorry Rags!) if you have time, and thank you for reading!_


	5. Dragon!

Lorlen was sitting, chewing thoughtfully on an apple.

"Sorry, but when we were trying to get you out of your office I took your chips. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday lunchtime, and I also needed to get the taste of the bit out of my mouth…"

"Bit?" Lorlen asked, surprised "I thought they were for horses?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you that Sonea momentarily thought I was a unicorn…" Akkarin said, embarrassed. "I'll probably bruise where she hit me…"

"Hit you!" Lorlen asked, astonished that she would have the courage to hit Akkarin, although in her current state anything was possible.

"Yes. With a spatula" Akkarin said looking down and even going slightly pink. There was a snort of laughter from the corner of the room. "Are you laughing at me Lady Vinara?"

"Yes High Lord, sorry High Lord," She said going suddenly meek.

"Thank you," He acknowledged.

Akkarin turned to stare out of the window. It looked out on the entrance to the food hall, which at this point was crowded with people coming out after finishing their evening meal. Suddenly, they all looked in his direction, pointing and shading their eyes in an attempt to see something better. A few stepped back in horror; and someone screamed.

Akkarin raced out of the room with Lady Vinara and Lorlen looking extremely alarmed. He ran through the deserted corridors and finally found a door. He looked in the direction that everyone had been staring in and stopped. There was nothing there.

He turned, confused, and ran toward the food hall.

Generally Lord Balkan didn't get scared, but when faced with a giant red dragon that seamed to be rather angry, he was entitled to be slightly terrified. Suddenly, Sonea ran towards him.

"Lord Balkan," She said, bowing. "We need to assemble an army to kill the dragon."

"I know, but many magicians will be unwilling to fight such a foe." He looked around him. There was panic, a few sensible people were doing breathing exercises to keep calm, but most were just running round in circles screaming, except for Lord Finnegan who appeared to doing cartwheels in circles, screaming.

"Alright!" Sonea shouted, "We may only have a few glass jars and some chairs, but we can fight! We can defeat this dragon if we try, so who will stand and fight?" About three people put their hands up.

"Yes?" Sonea asked, pointing to one of them.

"What are we trying to do?" He asked.

"Are we going to tie down Lord Finnegan?" Someone called.

"No, we are **not** going to tie down Lord Finnegan until we have got rid of the dragon, once we've done that **then, **we can tie him down." She answered. A few people looked disappointed.

"So we're trying to defeat the dragon then tie down Lord Finnegan?" The man asked; he was obviously slightly thick.

"Yes, so who's with me?" Sonea called throwing her arms in the air. There was silence. "I may need to get some more persuasive speeches…"


	6. Blue Bread

_I've just noticed how the amount of words that I'm writing is shrinking and shrinking, so I will endeavour to write more words per chapter, although I will slow down to only one or two new chapters per week, on Saturday and maybe Wednesday._ I would please, please, please like more reviews! I have barely any on this story so please, if you read this and don't comment for any reason, then do so! Brillzz is the only person who has commented again! Thank you to you, and sorry about the mix-up a few chapters back! Okay, I'll let you read now :D

Akkarin sat down on the ground and sobbed. He hadn't cried since his lover died, but the situation was so hopeless that he felt there was nothing else to do. He looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, the whole guilds gone mad that's all," He told himself. This revelation brought on another bout of tears.

Lorlen crept into Akkarin's peripheral vision.

"Hi," Akkarin sniffed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this…"

Lorlen looked astonished. "You're… you're… you're… you're crying!"

Akkarin gave Lorlen a look. "I think that's obvious."

"Yes, sorry." Lorlen replied. He went over and sat down next to him. "It does all look rather odd," He summarised. "I mean, have you seen what they're eating?"

Akkarin wiped his eyes and composed himself. He looked over at the food hall. The group of mad people were eating, wait for it… **blue **bread.

"I think that we should go and talk to them..." Akkarin suggested "Before they start destroying stuff."

* * *

Akkarin led Lorlen towards the kitchens. "How did you get away from Lady Vinara anyway?" he asked.

"I told her that I'd seen one of the novices outside was playing with fire, you know how paranoid she is about safety." Akkarin nodded. They went through the door into the kitchen. Taken and a few of the cooks were pouring huge bottles of food colouring into the bread dough mixture.

"Taken!" Akkarin cried. Taken spun around surprised.

"Yes Master?"

"I have passed a new law restricting the amount of food colouring that you can put in food," He improvised. Taken looked worried.

"How much are we allowed to put in master?"

"Only a tablespoon full at the most."

"Oh dear..."

"What?" Akkarin asked cautiously.

"I put three jugs full of food colouring in that bread dough..." Taken looked ashamed.

"Well, you'll have to do something about it!" Akkarin said, and turned around to go out. Then he saw Lord Finnegan cart wheeling past the door. "We may have to do something about Lord Finnegan..."

"I agree," Said Lorlen raising his eyebrows. They left in silence.

* * *

Lord Finnegan cart wheeled into the war room, where Lord Balkan and Sonea were discussing strategies.

"So we sneak up behind it, and then tickle it until it surrenders yes?" Sonea asked.

"Yes, we will tickle it until it can't take it any longer!" Lord Balkan cried with a glint of malice in his eyes. Then he noticed Lord Finnegan standing on his head in the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Get off the table!" Lord Finnegan called and rolled away before Lord Balkan realised precisely what he'd said. He turned questioningly to Sonea, who shrugged.

"I haven't got a clue."

_What do u think? I love this chapter, although I think it's a bit rushed, I may change it later on but for the moment I just want to get the story out :P Rags is pressuring me to do funny writing and I'm just trying to get it out quickly. Please comment, it will inspire me! Thank you!_


	7. Hail Lord Akkarin!

_I am sorry for not getting this out sooner, and I will endevour to get the next one out soonish. Please check out my other FanFic, Chocolate Troubles. Thank you!_

Akkarin wondered across the gardens, everyone had stopped running round screaming and were fortifying the buildings with sandbags.

"What are you doing outside?" called Lady Sandra, "You need to stay under cover!"

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, desperate for information.

"The dragon High Lord! He'll eat everyone!" She called, signalling for him to come inside with her.

"Dragon? Please don't tell me that you think there's a dragon!" He grimaced.

"It's rather obvious…" She looked at the horizon.

"I'll be fine," He reassured, blocking out her protests as he walked away.

* * *

The army was nearing the dragon. Sonea's heart pumped madly and adrenalin filled her veins.

"You all know what to do?" Lord Balkan asked, "We sneak up behind him, then tickle him with feathers until he's forced to give in! Grab your feathers, and let's go!" They all cheered silently, and ran towards the dragon's rear end.

"Please don't let it sit on me..." Sonea thought as she neared the beast. They all paused for a second, then, they charged.

* * *

Akkarin was standing on the balcony of the healers building. There was no point in trying to **do** anything, he'd decided, so he was just going to watch. They were sneaking up on a bush armed with feathers at the moment. Suddenly, two of then ducked, and Sonea jumped out of the way of something. They shouted and pointed towards him. He watched as the screaming began, although Sonea was standing with everyone else, just looking around in confusion.

* * *

Sonea watched as the dragon's tail swept towards Akkarin, tearing down the building. She felt like she should be relieved, but instead she felt crushing despair. What if he wasn't evil? What if he didn't want to kill everyone?

She closed her eyes, unable to bear seeing him crushed to death. Then she peaked through her fingers. A wave of relief came over her at the sight of Akkarin, not under rubble but still alive! Suddenly she noticed that the dragon was gone, but far from celebrating, everyone was screaming and crying.

Sonea blinked, and screamed; the dragon was still right beside her. She was now seriously confused, but following a strange urge, she looked up. Akkarin was floating without floating. Sonea could sense that he wasn't levitating, but he was managing to float above the wreak of the building completely unharmed.

"Hail Lord Akkarin, savour of the Guild!" People chanted, bowing down. Akkarin's expression turned from amusement to horror.

Not wanting to appear weird, Sonea bowed down as well, but when she looked back up, the building was back.

"For goodness sake!" Sonea cried, ignoring the stares and mutters. "Either be a god or don't be, make up your mind!"

* * *

"Okay, remain calm..." Akkarin muttered, "They only think you're a god, how bad can it be? Okay, that's really bad..." He started to back away from the windowsill. When he was far enough away, he turned and ran down the stairs into the room where Vinara and Lorlen were waiting.

"What are they up to now?" Lorlen asked, smirking at Akkarin's expression.

"They think I'm a god," He said, looking behind him.

"And?" Lorlen asked, sensing that there was something more.

"Sonea seams to be snapping in and out of madness." Akkarin said, and looked back into the corridor. "Sonea!" He cried, spotting her peeping around the corner of the corridor. She walked slowly into the room, wringing her wrists.

"Hi..." She said nervously.

"Get off the tables!" Lord Finnegan shouted, rolling past the door. Everyone looked at each other.

"Still no idea..." Sonea muttered.

_Dun dun duuuuuun! Cliff hanger! Lol, I will try to update soon, but that could be up to a week, if you comment I'll update faster though! I'll write soon!_


	8. Singing Donkeys

_Okay, this is longer then normal but it had to be to get the story in, and I've put in extra bits with Lord Finnegan! I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to check out my other stories and comment :D  
_

"So everyone thinks that they're being attacked by a dragon, and because Akkarin was standing on the balcony they think he's a god?" Lorlen summarised. Sonea had been explaining about the madness.

"Yes," She said, "And also the food hall is melting."

"Melting? You mean everyone thinks that the food hall is melting!" Lorlen asked, his face a comical mix of shock, slight fear, and amusement.

"No, by now it'll be just a puddle, Taken was trying to save the food colouring when I last saw him," Suddenly her eyes glazed over.

"Sonea!" Akkarin cried, rushing forwards. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She replied, shaking her head as if to get rid of something. "It's just that I can't see the building… and your eyes look pretty!" She smiled, and stared into his eyes.

"Err… right… don't worry, we'll have you better soon…" He laughed nervously.

"Better? There's nothing wrong with me! Silly horsey!" Sonea ruffled Akkarin's hair and skipped out of the room. Akkarin just stood there for a moment, unresponsive.

"Don't just stand there!" Lorlen cried, running out of the room. "Bring her back before she hurts herself!"

* * *

Sonea waded into the puddle, and continued until she was knee deep in the stuff. She had to save Taken and the food colouring from drowning. In the back of her mind she was aware of the people and the unicorn banging on her shield that she had put over the melted food hall, and also the ferocious battle that Lord Balkan was fighting single-handedly with the dragon, but she wanted blue bread and nothing could stop her!

She dived into what she assumed to be the remnants of the kitchen sink, and gave herself a bubble of air so she could breathe. Suddenly she realised that she couldn't actually swim. Sonea struggled around in the gloop, determined not to let the unicorn see that she couldn't swim. Eventually, she managed to get a purchase on the brown sludge, and started to swim forwards. She didn't get far however, before she swam into an invisible obstacle.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing her head. She put her hands forward, and felt the obstacle. It was, flat and straight, like a wall. She edged her way along the invisible thing, and came to a knob. She decided to turn it, and pull. Something swung forwards into her.

"OW!" She cried, hitting the thing that dared to hit her with a powerful force strike. It shattered. "Don't mess with the slum girl, invisible… thingamajig!" She smiled and punched the air.

Then she had an idea. Stretching her hand forward, she felt the wall-like thing. It was full of a powerful magic. She started to take it for herself, to protect her from anything that it might be holding.

Akkarin watched as Sonea blasted down the door. "What the hell is she doing?" He asked, banging on the shield. The madness must give extra strength, because he sensed that he would not be able to break down the shield, even with Lorlen and Lady Vinara, (not that Lorlen had much strength at the moment) and was not about to waste his magic trying.

"I haven't got the faintest idea…" Lorlen replied, shoving uselessly against the bubble of defence. "But we have to do something before she brings the building down on top of her, she thinks that she's swimming in the liquid remains of the food hall, not that she's actually in it, she might hit a support beam!"

"That wouldn't be a problem, but she's taking the magic from it!" Akkarin cried, and with a sudden burst of energy, blew apart the shield.

Drawing on even more strength, he ran towards Sonea, isolating her in a bubble of magic. Sonea looked up, and saw Akkarin. She swam through the doorway, popping the bubble with a magic pin. Akkarin sprinted after her, signalling to Lorlen and Lady Vinara to go in through the back door.

When he caught sight of Sonea, she was getting up off the floor and running towards the exit of the kitchens. Spotting Akkarin, she turned and put up a magical wall, before running into the main hall. Akkarin smashed down the wall, and ran after Sonea, summoning some magically strengthened rope.

"Bad horsey!" Sonea cried, jumping on one of the long wooden tables and backing away. Akkarin walked forwards, matching her speed.

"Sonea… would you like to go see the singing donkeys?" Akkarin asked, also stepping on the table.

"Get off the table!" Lord Finnegan cried, rolling past the table. Taking advantage of Sonea's momentary distraction, (She was staring at Lord Finnegan obviously surprised that he was saying something sensible for once, and to be honest Akkarin didn't blame her, but he thought that it was probably just coincidence) he launched himself at Sonea, and ignoring the... unusual feeling of being quite so close to anyone, especially Sonea, and especially because he had landed on top of her, he quickly bound her hands together.

Lady Vinara rushed over, and helped to tie the knots as securely, as Akkarin was looking flustered. Lorlen on the other hand, was rugby tackling Lord Finnegan, who despite cart wheeling everywhere was surprisingly unfit.

"Yes! Finally!" Lorlen cried, and fell back against the wall.

"You're still on the table!" Lord Finnegan shouted.

"I don't care!" Akkarin moaned, and stuck out his tongue.

"Well that's not very nice..." Lord Finnegan muttered.


	9. Lady Vinara's Secret

_I am incredibly sorry for not updating for so long. I am going to have a system where when I get three comments on my story, I will update soon after. Of course until I have written a few chapters ahead you will need to give me time to write the next chapter, but I will try to do so quickly! I am aware that this chapter is mainly dialogue, and it used to be with the next chapter (Which I am going to write up after uploading this.) but I felt that it would be too be too long. I will put the system in place when the next chapter is up, counting this chapter and the next on together, (Not reviews by the same person though!) I feel as if something isn't right with this chapter, so please give me pointers if you can see a way for me to improve!_

_Okay, I'll let you read now :D  
_

_

* * *

_

Sonea looked at the unicorn. The unicorn that had turned the puddle back into the food hall, the unicorn that could use magic, the unicorn… that looked strangely like Akkarin.

"Akkarin?" She asked, staring at him with confusion.

"Sonea! Are you back to normal?" He asked, rushing over to her. She gave him a strange look.

"You said you'd take me to see the singing donkeys!" Sonea demanded the Akkarin-like unicorn.

"I will later!" He said, disappointed.

"Now's later!" She pointed out. He gave her a look.

"Sonea, what do you see?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"Why have you tied me to a table?" She asked, suddenly becoming aware of her predicament.

"You're back to normal!" He cried, hugging her.

"Very good, now tell me why I'm tied to a table!" She shouted, straining against the ropes.

"Leave them alone!" Lord Finnegan cried, regressing into sobs. "They never hurt you!"

"We don't care about your fucking tables!" Akkarin cried. "Someone grab the chickent tape!" Lorlen ran off obediently.

"Why am I tied up?" Sonea asked again, fluttering her eyelashes at the Akkarin-unicorn.

"Because we weren't sure what you'd do if you were still under the influence of the soup, but you seem to be okay now."

"NO!" Lady Vinara cried, almost dropping her sandwich. "We don't know when she'll change back!"

"Don't you want me to go?" Sonea asked, looking at lady Vinara as if she'd been betrayed.

"You could be dangerous!" She screamed.

"If you don't let me go, I'll tell them your secret!" Sonea threatened.

"What secret?" She asked, looking far too innocent.

"The one about you. The one that's embarrassing." At this point even Lord Finnegan had stopped sobbing and was staring at her attentively. Lady Vinara's eyes widened with understanding.

"You know, I think you're probably fine..." She laughed nervously.

"Tell us!" Akkarin demanded, "I'm the High Lord!"

"I don't think it's really necessary..." Lady Vinara muttered.

"Lady Vinara is secretly a nun!" Sonea cried in defiance.

"Really?" Akkarin asked, once again looking sceptical.

"It's true..." Lady Vinara sighed, conceding defeat. She took off her green healer's robes to reveal a nuns outfit. She then took out a nun's wimple, and placed it on her head. "See?" She told him.

Akkarin just stared. "What's gotten into you woman!" He screamed. Then he looked at her sandwich. "Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"This? I just got it from over there." She pointed towards the kitchens. "I didn't know you were half unicorn."

"I think I've found the source of your problems..." Akkarin muttered.

"I've got the chickent tape!" Lorlen cried, running into the room.

"Let me go!" Sonea whined.

"Stop hurting them!" Lord Finnegan wailed.

"**One at a time!" **Akkarin screamed, causing the room to suddenly go silent. He went over to Sonea and untied her ropes.

"I'm free!" Sonea cried, laughing evilly.

"oops..." Akkarin bit his lip. "Right let's get you safely... Sonea?" He looked around. Sonea was no-where to be seen. Then he heard a laugh and noticed that Sonea was behind him.

"Yo-oo wi-le-le nee-v-eer ca-t-ch mee!" Sonea cried, pronouncing every letter of her sentence. Akkarin started to spin around in an attempt to catch her, but she stayed behind him. This could take a long time...


	10. Chickent Tape

"I'll get you!" Lord Balkan cried, swinging his sword at the dragon. Then it disappeared. "Damn!" Lord Balkan cried, reasoning that the dragon must have become invisible. He spun round brandishing his sword.

"Argh!" Sonea screeched, jumping backwards.

"Have you seen a dragon?" Lord Balkan asked her.

"No, I've seen a nun, but not a dragon. What did you have for lunch?" She asked, watching his sword warily.

"Sausages and mashed potatoes." Lord Balkan answered.

"Thank you!" Sonea called as she ran away with obvious relief.

"Right, where are you?" Lord Balkan muttered, and resumed swinging his sword round madly.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Lady Vinara asked Lorlen.

"Mm, mm mm!" Lord Finnegan tried to talk but was hampered by the chickent tape.

"To ask people what they ate for lunch." Lorlen replied.

"Why is chickent tape called chickent tape?" Lady Vinara asked.

"Because calling it duct tape would be stupid." Lorlen answered, not a little exasperated. "Now can we go?" Lady Vinara walked forwards two steps and then knelt to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lorlen screamed at her. She sat still, ignoring his protests for a good ten minutes, with her eyes closed and her hands together. Then she looked calmly up at him.

"I was praying for God's forgiveness, for I have just taken the lives of billions of micro-organisms."

"Micro-what?" Lorlen stared at her.

"They are tiny beings that live everywhere. God told me about them."

Lorlen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay... well let's go!" Lorlen started towards the exit, pulling Lord Finnegan with him. Lady Vinara took another two steps, then knelt to the ground. "This may take a while..." He muttered.

* * *

_I know it's short but it was supposed to be with the chapter before this :D Remember, when, and only when I have three reviews from different authors on this and the previous chapter will I update. Will try to update soon!_


	11. Waltzing

_I do apologise for my increasing amount of swear words, but that is probably due to the confidence I have gained with my writing, and just generally in myself, thank you to everyone for reading and commenting on my stories, along with Rags2riches for helping me write, Brillzz for commenting of I think every chapter, and Alwaysbelieve98 for giving me the idea for the nun. I couldn't do it without you guys!_

_Thank you for reviewing so soon after I put the last one up, and if you continue to review my chapters this service will continue!_

_

* * *

_

Akkarin studied the piece of paper that lay before him. Everyone who had gone mad, had either eaten bread or mashed potatoes. Well, that would have to be carefully disposed of, with small samples kept to see what had caused all this trouble. Then Sonea ran in and skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Lord Balkan had sausages and mashed potatoes for lunch." She told him.

"Thank you Sonea," Akkarin smiled at her.

"Can I have my reward now?" She asked him, her eyes full of hope.

"Reward?" Akkarin asked her, the smile vanishing. Sonea looked at Akkarin with the most pitiful expression on her face. He gave in, and nodded. "Okay, what do you want?" Suddenly the music player turned itself on. "How did you...?" Akkarin asked her. He had tried to create a box that played music for years, but had never succeeded.

"Dance with me." Sonea requested, holding out her hand. Akkarin stood up and took it, moving in front of her, realising that another opportunity like this might not arise again, and she probably wouldn't remember if she was still drugged... They waltzed to the music, and the steady rhythm calmed Akkarin's mind. Sonea put her head on his shoulder, and he put his hand around her waist.

"**Ha!"** Lord Balkan cried, running at them with his sword. The couple broke apart, with Sonea screaming, causing Lord Balkan to fly between them, and his sword to go deep into the wall.

"Bloody hell!" Akkarin cried, watching Lord Balkan try in vain to remove the sword from the wall.

* * *

Lorlen Hurried through the crowd, dragging Lord Finnegan along behind him. He had left Lady Vinara and told her that he would meet her at the University entrance when she was ready, because he was fed up of travelling about two feet every 10 minutes. Then he started as cheering began around him.

"He's got Lord Finnegan!" Someone shouted. Then and only then did Lorlen realise his mistake. The people who were still drugged were crowded outside the High Lord's residence, watching Lord Balkan swinging his sword whist standing on the roof, balancing precariously. Seeing as they hated Lord Finnegan, trying to go through them with Finnegan being dragged alongside him, wasn't a good idea.

"I'm just taking Lord Finnegan to... err... the High Lord, to... decide what to do with him!" Lorlen tried to explain. The crowd didn't buy it.

"He's trying to protect him!" Someone else called.

"Why would I tie him up if I was protecting him?" Lorlen asked with pleading eyes.

"It's a ruse! Grab him!" The first speaker cried. With a great cheer the whole crowd surged forward and grabbed Finnegan, then carried him on their shoulders towards the arena, ignoring Lord Finnegan who was shouting protests and abuse.

"That's not good..." Lorlen muttered, and ran into the residence.

* * *

Lord Dannyl watched eagerly out of the window as the carriage pulled up outside the magician's quarters. Lord Errand had granted him a two month break because of all the work he had been doing for him recently, especially the bi-annual tour of Elyne which he had been dreading. He had already spent two weeks at sea, and had been delighted to be on the Fin-da, where he had dunk siyo, and sang songs with Jano and the rest of the crew.

The carriage stopped, and Dannyl suddenly noticed that there were no magicians or novices roaming the grounds, which was odd for a Freeday. Then he noticed everyone gathered round the arena, where Lord Finnegan, not someone he usually came into contact with, but knew many interesting stories about. Taken over with curiosity, he ordered his bags to be sent to his rooms and started towards the arena.

* * *

_Remember, don't comment and I may not update for a long time!_


	12. Clarence

_There were only two comments! Shalane and Rags2riches, you are amazing, and thank you for reviewing, but everyone else... You should be pleased I got fed up of waiting! :D_

_Anyway, more Lord Finnegan, more Lord Dannyl, and not huge amounts of comedy in the second half, but it was necessary for the chapter after, which I must say I have an amazing idea for :D_

_I think after this chapter there will only be two more though, plus an epilogue that I've already planned, and possibly multiple other ones, but not on a regular basis. I've finished ranting now. Promise. :)

* * *

_

Dannyl looked up at the arena. Lord Finnegan was at one end, yelping and crying his eyes out. At the other end, Lord Garrell was slowly sawing a table in half, cackling madly. Seeing Yaldin in the crowd, Dannyl made his way over to him.

"So, what's happening?" he asked. Yaldin turned and stared at him.

"We are punishing him." He replied, eyeing him with distrust.

"Of course!" Dannyl said, faking realization. Something was obviously wrong with Yaldin, but Dannyl thought it best not to draw attention to that fact.

Giving him one last speculative glance, Yaldin turned back to the "punishment". Dannyl, fearing he knew not what, decided to stay and watch the still-weeping Lord Finnegan, with his green hair and splinter filled fingers, throw sand in Lord Garrell's eyes.

* * *

"House Doubledoff will go mental if they hear what's been done to Lord Finnegan!" Lorlen cried, throwing his hands in the air and nearly knocking over a small china cat, and continuing to pace the room.

"They are a small House, not regarded as important, and Family Pinkleton is barely regarded as belonging to the House at all," Akkarin mused, taking a sip of his Anuran Dark.

"They tend to send most of their girls to the guild; we have more from the Pinkleton family than anywhere else! We are in short supply of healers and without them we could be in real trouble!" Lorlen argued persuasively. Akkarin didn't look convinced. "They also are the sole grower of the berries used to make Anuran Dark." Akkarin paused in the act of drinking, then swallowed and turned to Lorlen, who smiled.

"Well. We can't waste any more time... I outlasted 20 magicians when I was tested for the position of High Lord, but even with both of you, we probably couldn't hold everyone off until the drug wears off. We'll have to trick them. Here's what we do..."

* * *

Lord Finnegan sat in the corner of the arena, his eyes red and sore, cradling the remains of the wooden table. He didn't dare leave the arena, even though everyone else had left, at first from boredom, and then they started talking about pizza's falling from the sky...

"Lord Finnegan!" Someone whispered. He turned in the direction the voice had come from, and spotted a rather uncool looking man, with plain black hair, and purple robes.

"Get off the table..." Lord Finnegan muttered, still distracted by the loss of Clarence, her heavy body reminding him constantly. The young man looked at him with confusion.

"Ok, you need to come with me, before the others find you..." He looked over his shoulder anxiously. "I'm Dannyl by the way."

"I can't leave Clarence, she needs a proper burial!" He chocked, welling up again.

Dannyl paused for a moment, before realising who Clarence was. "Bring her with you, we can give her a proper burial after we get you out of here." He was either genuinely concerned, or was a very good actor.

"Watch out!" Lord Finnegan warned Dannyl, pointing at the figures racing towards them. He spun round, and gasped.

"But... that's the High Lord!" He breathed, his face falling. Suddenly they were surrounded by mist, almost as if the clouds had fallen from the sky...

* * *

Sonea looked at the sleeping figures and felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over her. Akkarin had brought the clouds down to give them some cover. Unfortunately that had meant that they couldn't see either. They had drugged Dannyl, not recognising him, then did the same to Lord Finnegan and carried them both back to the residence with magic. She got up, and straightened some of the ornaments on the mantelpiece. Her eyes strayed back to Dannyl, and she noticed that he was smiling.

"How is he?" Akkarin asked, striding into the room.

"Evidently quite happy," She said, gesturing to Dannyl's mad grin. "But no signs of waking up..." Akkarin hesitated, before putting his hand on her back. Sonea tensed, and looked at him warily, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry," He reassured her, removing his hand, "He probably just breathed in too much powder, he'll be awake soon." Sonea nodded, sighing.

"I hope you're right..." Then a small smile appeared on her face. "How's Lord Finnegan?" She asked. Akkarin chuckled.

"Still in the bathroom, tending to his squashed Mohican." Sonea's smile grew. "I'd better go see how he is."Akkarin rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room.

"Well, he's lightened up!" Sonea muttered to herself, the she grimaced as she caught sight of Dannyl again. "Sorry..." She told him, willing him to hear. Sighing, she went back to straightening the ornaments.

* * *

_Okay, same thing again guys, three reviews or no update! I expect good things! I'll tell you now, the next chapter is Dannyl's dream... :D Please review!_


	13. Dannyl's Dream

_Thank you to everyone for reviewing, and letting me update so soon after the last one! (Six days _as_ you probably know is good for me compared to recently!)_

_This is quite a bit longer than usual, so I hope it will make up for me not updating that quickly after I had three reviews, and Dannyl __**has**__ been drugged, so he will be very OOC! As promised, here is Dannyl's dream, and yes, Tayend will be in it :D

* * *

_

A huge table stretched further then Dannyl could see, surrounded by meadows, and trees heavy with exotic fruit, much of which he couldn't recognise. Looking down, he saw he was holding a quaint little cup, resting on a small plate.

"More tea sir?" Dannyl looked over his shoulder; into the eyes of a rabbit a tall as he was.

"Go on then!" He replied cheerfully, and offered his cup, watching the brown liquid pour smoothly. As he took a sip, he noticed a man sitting at the table. The man looked quite small, and was wearing a hat so extravagant, it seemed to defy gravity. He gestured for Dannyl to sit down.

"Hello!" He cried. "And welcome to Candy Land!"

"Candy..." Dannyl repeated, licking his lips.

"I, am the Sane Hat Dude," He continued, as the rabbit refilled his cup. "And this, is the Cheshire Bunny!"

"Hi Sane Hat Dude! Hi Cheshire Bunny!" Dannyl waved, grinning madly. Then he noticed two bubbles in the sky, one with a white cat in it, and one with a dormouse. As the bubbles popped, the two animals were dropped into their seats. The cat took one look at its companion, hissed, and pounced. The dormouse twigged just before it was crushed between the cat's jaws, and scampered away with the cat in hot pursuit.

"I knew I shouldn't have put them together..." The Sane Hat Dude sighed. "Oh well, the Cheshire Bunny will take you to your next destination. I hope you enjoyed my tea party!"

"Thanks! I did!" Dannyl replied, and vigorously shook the Dude's hand, turned, and followed the big bunny away from the Sane Hat Dude. After about a minute, they came to a hole in the ground.

"This is where I leave you." The Cheshire Bunny stated, and turned to look at Dannyl, who looked warily at the hole.

"I'm supposed to go down there?" He asked, turning back around, to be met by the rabbit's foot, which kicked him into the darkness. Moments later, he hit the ground, and groaned loudly. Gingerly, he got up, brushed himself down, and tried to work out where he was. For now all he could tell was that he was in a forest, and it was getting dark.

Suddenly, he heard a faint thudding noise, and the earth shook. Realising that the thing was getting closer, he hid in a convenient Dannyl-sized hole in the nearest tree. The noise continued to get louder, and Dannyl was worrying about the tree's integrity, when he heard singing. Intrigued, he pressed his face to the wood, and looked out of a seemingly purpose-built spy hole.

"Ho Hi, Ho Hi, We really are fun guys!" Was being sung repeatedly, by a group of about seven giants. Suddenly, the lead giant put his hand up to stop the others. They were about an arm's reach from Dannyl's hiding place. The Leader of the group knelt down, and looked right at Dannyl.

"Ah, I thought I heard something!" He exclaimed, putting his huge hand around Dannyl's shoulders and plucking him out of his hiding place.

"**You **heard** me?** Wow." Dannyl replied, impressed.

"Giants have very good hearing you know." The big man said, obviously not impressed. "I'm Smarty. It's been a long time since we've seen a human."

"Not since the witch began killing everyone that her magic camera thought looked nicer than her." Another giant piped up.

"Yeah, that's everyone. She's a real hag!" The smallest one whispered earnestly.

"I'm sure she's not that bad..." Dannyl interjected.

"No, Shorty and Chatty are right. She is an actual hag, the last one left." Smarty replied, looking thoughtful. "We help them get out, and it looks like we'll have to do the same to you..."

* * *

Dannyl looked around the modern mansion. Everything was oversized, including all the food. There were light bulbs the same size as him, and carrots that were bigger. He sat up as Shorty came into the room.

"Hey." He said, waving slightly.

"Hi." Chatty replied, smiling. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Dannyl replied, with a nervous sigh. He followed Chatty out of his borrowed room, running to keep up even though Chatty was walking very slowly for him. Looking behind, Chatty saw Dannyl struggling.

"Want a lift?" He asked, stopping. Dannyl was so out of breath that all he could do was nod. Chatty picked him up, and placed him gently on his shoulder.

When they got outside, they saw Smarty, Shorty, Farty, Dusty, Vinegary and Gingy, all standing around a table covered in apples. Dannyl gulped. They had been discussing how to stop him from being killed by the witch's assassin, and they thought that the best way, would be to drug him, and send him away pretending that he was dead, to the Prince, who was their partner in smuggling humans out.

"Apple?" Smarty asked him, holding out a particularly nice looking one, and one that was normal-sized.

"Okay." Dannyl agreed, taking a deep breath. He took the apple, and bit into the juicy flesh.

"Good luck!" Chatty encouraged, and as Dannyl fell backwards, his eyelids fluttering, caught him. The last thing Dannyl knew before the darkness took over, was Chatty laying him on the soft ground.

* * *

"Hello? Are you awake?" A lovely soft voice asked him. Dannyl realised that he was no longer with the seven giants. He opened his eyes, and in front of him, stood the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life. "I was beginning to worry about you! Are you hungry at all?" Dannyl shook his head to clear it.

"Umm, not really, but I would quite like a drink." He told the beautiful man, realising how thirsty he was.

"I'll have one brought up for you. I, am Prince Tayend." He gestured towards himself. "And you must be Dannyl."

"Erm, yeah." Dannyl replied, smiling sheepishly. Then something clicked. "Tayend?"

"Hiya, I was wondering how long it would take you to recognise me!" He chuckled. "How's my favourite guild magician?"

"Much better now I've seen you!" Dannyl replied, understanding why he thought Tayend was so handsome. Tayend laughed, and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"Dannyl! Dannyl!" He felt someone shaking his arm roughly. Annoyed that he had been interrupted, he opened his eyes.

"Sonea?" He asked, looking around the room. Suddenly he realised that he had been dreaming. He tried and failed to not go bright red.

"Now, I'm glad you woke up and all, but I don't need to know what you're dreaming about." She scolded him, but not without traces of embarrassment showing on her face.

"I'll remember for next time." He assured her, slowly trying to stand up, and after a few tries managed to support his own weight.

"We need to go, Lord Finnegan is holding a funeral service for the table." Sonea informed him, sighing. Dannyl nodded, and together they walked out of the makeshift bedroom.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed it! It was quite a bit longer than previous chapters, I got a bit carried away :D_

_If you can all look at my profile, and in your review tell me which idea you want me to do for my next story after this one has finished, that would be great!_

_Three reviews until the next chapter guys, and I know that four of you have this story on your alerts, so there are no excuses! (Note to self: Use less exclamation marks...)  
_


	14. The Funeral

_I saw Shalane's review, and to be honest, I almost screamed. I have been very busy with Ideas, and I hadn't written a word of this yet! It's done now though, and I'd like to say a huge thank you to Shalane, Brillzz, and Laura Scofield for reviewing :D_

_Lol, anyway, here's the funeral for dear Clarence :P

* * *

_

Sonea supported Lord Finnegan as he sobbed heavily, almost overbalancing a number of times, as he had refused to stand upright.

"And so we commit her body to the ground..." Lorlen, who had offered to perform the burial service, recited. The rest of the ceremony was drowned out by Lord Finnegan's loud cries of anguish, and as Lorlen threw earth on the wooden box Clarence was being buried in, Dannyl slowly laid it in the bottom of the hole.

"Clarence!" Lord Finnegan cried, and threw himself on the ground. "Why her! She was so young!" Sonea rushed forwards and helped him up, trying to look suitably sympathetic. As the funeral party trooped inside, (Lord Finnegan was cartwheeling) Akkarin suddenly noticed that everyone was milling around as usual. He gave Lorlen a subtle gesture telling him to come over.

"Have you noticed that the effects of the drug seem to have worn off?" Akkarin observed, nodding towards the people milling around the Guild grounds.

"Apart from a few people..." Lorlen replied, first nodding to Lady Vinara who was still making her way to the university, and then to Lord Finnegan.

"I have a theory about him," Akkarin told the Administrator, "Remember that all the drugs were either in bread or mashed potato? Watch this." He walked over to Lord Finnegan, with a curious Lorlen following discreetly behind him. "Excuse me? Lord Finnegan? I have a question." Lord Finnegan looked questioningly at him with red rimmed eyes.

"What? I'm grieving!" He snapped.

"What did you eat for lunch earlier today, and have you had anything from the food hall since then?" Akkarin asked, with an air of authority.

"Umm... I don't eat at the food hall, I cook my own food. There's a cook there who's shortened her name. She could touch my food, so I don't go near the place." Lord Finnegan managed to choke out, his voice heavy.

"Thank you." Akkarin replied. "I'm sorry for your loss." He turned away and walked out of his earshot.

"You see? He's just generally mad!" Akkarin chortled.

"Who died! I need to bless the body!" Lady Vinara bust into the room shouting.

"Clarence!" Lord Finnegan cried, regressing into new bouts of tears. Together, they went into the garden. Lady Vinara was hovering so she didn't kill any micro-organisms, and Lord Finnegan was moving in his usual fashion. As the door shut, everyone cheered, and someone brought out the wine.

"I have a better idea!" Dannyl shouted. "Let's all have tea!" Another cheer went up, and weird cups of the thing Dannyl calls "tea" were passed around.

* * *

After the funeral, when everyone had gone home, Akkarin said his goodbyes, and went with Sonea, back to the residence. As they entered the guest room however, they heard a strange banging sound, and muffled shouts. Akkarin raced into the basement,but Sonea held back, obviously afraid of the place. The shouting got louder. He realised that it was coming from the chest that he had found under the Guild many years ago. He walked cautiously towards it, and opened the lid. A very bedraggled Takan looked up at him, with apologetic eyes. He leapt out of the chest, and knelt on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Master!" He grovelled, about to cry. "Leprechauns chased me, I needed somewhere to hide, but when I got in, it locked behind me and I couldn't get out!" Akkarin laughed.

"Don't worry about it! But where did you get the soup in the first place?" He asked, burning with curiosity.

"Well, it went like this..."

* * *

_Did you really think I'd forget about Takan? Or the Leprechauns? Lol :P_

_That's it! The last proper chapter! If I get three reviews I'll put the epilogue up, which I have been dying to write for ages, so I think I'll have it ready sooner next time :D_

_Please review, and if you haven't already please check out Ideas to have a say I what story I do next!_


	15. Epilogue

_I am (x1,000,000,000,000,000,000)sorry for not updating earlier. School started at the end of last week, (teachers must have seriously demented logic) and they must have all decided to give us as much homework as humanely possible! I will endeavour to update whatever my next fic will be more often, and will get Rags to nag me! :P

* * *

_

The new summer intake of novices were sat in various positions around the classroom, many of them rubbing their temples. Having just come from getting their powers released, they were all feeling extremely tired, and a few looked on the verge of consciousness. The teacher looked up as a small man with a large tray of cakes knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He asked, with a disinterested expression.

"Director Jerrik has sent me to bring these cakes to the new novices. He says that they will help with their mental fatigue." The man said with a bow. The teacher waved an arm in the direction of an empty desk.

"Leave them there." He told him. The small man hurriedly placed the cakes on the table, bowed, and left the room. "Right class!" The teacher announced, making several novices jump. "You may all take a cake from the tray on that desk, but only one per person!" He watched as they all got up, bowed, and eagerly took a icing topped cake. Noting the satisfied expressions on the novices faces, he sauntered over to the tray, and selected one for himself.

A few minutes later, and all hell had broken loose. There were tables smashed, and slightly on fire, and the occasional novice stuck in a bubble. Then the small man walked in.

"Stop!" He ordered, and everyone turned to look at him. "I must now show you appropriate behaviour in the guild, and you must remember what I teach you. My name is Takan." He went over to the corner where the tables were still standing, and climbed on top of them. "Follow my lead!" He declared. Everyone sprinted towards him, and clambered up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" One of the novices asked. "The sun can burn us more easily if we're higher up, because we're closer!" The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, as long as we get down before the moon turns purple we'll be fine!" Takan reassured them, causing most to smile. "Once you are on the tables, you must dance. Cue the music!" The teacher, (who wasn't able to fit on the tables as he'd had a few too many sweets) ran over to the music box in the corner and turned it on, also putting the volume up to full. As the music blasted out, the novices and Takan began to dance wildly, swinging their heads around and generally falling over.

Then the music stopped, followed by numerous cries of complaint. Everyone turned to look at the music box. Standing (on his head) next to it, was Lord Finnegan.

"Get. Off. The. TABLES!" He bellowed, with nostrils flaring and eyes narrowed. Slowly, he cart wheeled out of the room, never losing eye contact with the shocked novices. They all stood in complete silence, even their breathing sounded loud. The watched tentatively as he cart wheeled out of the room. Then the teacher hit the on button, causing music to blare out of the speakers.

Lord Finnegan once again came into view. "Get off the tables!" He cried, with a face of thunder. Taken simply turned to him, smiled, and gave him the finger. Lord Finnegan then fell over backwards with shock. Eventually, he managed to prop himself up, glaring at Taken with contempt. "You bastard..."

* * *

_This really is the end. I have created a community for all lovers of Lord Finnegan, so please join it if you are one! I would love it if you left your reviews, and told every one of your friends that have read this series about my stories. Also, I will try to update Chocolate troubles, and I know I haven't in ages but until recently I only had one review! Lol :P_

_I will also be doing a lot of my ideas, so stay tuned for that. Thank you so much for reading, Auf Wiedersehen!_


End file.
